1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Internal wiring in a semiconductor chip is generally composed of aluminum or the like in order to hold down the production cost. The wiring composed of aluminum or the like is subjected to oxidation by moisture. Therefore, a surface of the wiring is covered with a surface protective film composed of silicon nitride, for example. An opening is formed on the surface protective film to expose a part of the wiring, thereby forming a pad for external connection used for connection to an external terminal such as a lead terminal. An end of a wire composed of gold (Au), for example, is made to adhere and connected to the external connection pad, and the other end of the wire is connected to the external terminal, thereby achieving electrical connection between the wiring in the semiconductor chip and the external terminal.
After the wire is connected to the external connection pad, it is preferable that the surface of the pad is completely covered with the wire. When the adhesion area of the wire on the external connection pad is small, however, the surface of the pad is not completely covered with the wire, so that a part of the pad may remain exposed. Because the pad is composed of aluminum or the like, if the pad is exposed, it may be oxidized by moisture or the like and corroded.